Space Face
Space Face is the second two-part Eddisode of Eddsworld, following Hammer & Fail. It is the first episode released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould, who passed away on the 25th of March due to leukaemia. Part 1 was released on YouTube on June 2, 2012 and on Newgrounds on June 7. Part 2 was released on YouTube on November 26 and has yet to be released on Newgrounds. A complete version of Space Face combining both parts into one video was uploaded to deviantART on January 2, 2013. Plot Part 1 The Eddisode starts with Edd handling the controls of a ship, which is heading directly towards Earth. Edd yells to Tom to get the ships engine working, but Tom is shown lying unconscious on a control panel. Edd is unsure what to do, as he and Matt go careering toward Earth. Matt yells his trademark "Not the face!" line as they head toward their doom, and the opening plays before we see what happens next. Ten hours before the crisis in space, Edd and Tom watch Matt mow the lawn intently, in the hopes that he'll do something stupid. He suddenly disappears, and the next thing Edd knows, Tom vanishes too. He looks up in the sky to find an alien space craft hovering above his house. Edd then gets whisked instantly into the inside of a giant pod. As he regains his bearings, Matt presses his face against the glass, completely freaking out, saying an alien species abducted them and that they may eat their brains when he gets zapped by a weapon from Tom, who thanks the alien for giving it to them. The alien reveals himself to be Commander Bai, and it turns out he is incredibly friendly; He even gives Edd and the others a tour of his ship. Commander Bai shows them his storage room, which is full of several pieces of advanced technology, such as a Normalizer gun, which makes Tom's eyes normal after Edd fires it, and a lazer gun, which burns off Tom's eyes once again, to his frustration. As he screams in pain (or from the realization that his eyes are gone again), Commander Bai leads them to a new room. Commander Bai shows the gang the room of desire, which is a special, dreamy-like white room that shows people the things they desire the most. Many copies of Matt then appear, which he states to be "beautiful." Edd's desire is apparently art, and he starts making creations, which come to life. He draws a butterfly and then a girl, which turned out bad. He draws a pair of prank glasses with a mustache, to disguise himself so the girl thinks that he is someone else and walks away. Edd then sees Tom before a Christmas tree and presents, and Edd thinks his desire is to celebrate Christmas, but it turns out his desire is to once again destroy Christmas. He pours gas around the tree and lights it on fire, to Edd's disappointment. Still in the room of desire, we see a slightly sad looking Commander Bai. Matt looks at a hologram of Commander Bai's home (which strongly resembles Earth) asking him what it is in which Commander Bai replies "Home...let's move on." Eventually, Edd and the others learn of the aliens and their lifestyle, and how they got in space. The aliens space craft energy stems off their good looks, but over the years, as they became older and more likely to drink alien booze, they became fatter and less attractive, losing energy in the process. They've been stuck in the vast galaxy for years, and that is how they became what they are today, finding a way to get back home. Edd wonders what that has to do with them, and Tom shows him out the window of the ship, where the backyard of Edd's house is shown, where Matt did do something stupid after all, as he formed his face out of the lawn's grass, Edd and Tom frown as they look at the face, which likely attracted the attention of the aliens. Part 2 Commander Bai then tells Edd and Tom that Matt's portraiaszjisaunzwiqnzqjnzqsjnzsqiu them, so now they believe that Matt is the key to getting them home. After Matt zaps wsxhxsaunxisanauxshbxsaubsbhusa inasxuuhsaxanisza The vanity drive soon regains azauhbuahbzhsahbzsabuzas sausabbaaygavzsyits power due to his admiration of himself, but Matt becomes so infatuated with himself that it overpowers the ship and launches the crew into the deepest corners of space. Once the power has gone down Commander Bai takes Edd, Matt, and Tom on the 'sxaybsaasjhasxjsxabba sh jhas bashxsa hx ahsazhaszhsxab sabxa hhbaxshhba sh s ab axshbsxasthat he and his crew are going to get rid of qwznhasxbuhbzsaubhszaubushbsauyzhsaubzushahyuazhhubauhbzahbuahzbsahubsagusabzhuthem. Commander Bai's crew members accidentally lock themselves inside the leaving Edd and the buywdcbudheeddgyugwxdyuwshygang aboard to joyridecdwuudxygudsccscdwdgxwdbugyg through space. After their fun is done, Edd, noticing he's out of Cola, decidescdsjnihcsdi thatxasbsxabugxbsaugxsahh as h saxhhsagy ash as hsbxahbaszbhhbzahhasxb xashe h Shasta hbzahashzhsazh it's time for them to go home. Asxashxsqjhbqsubxsauhb zahbhauszbhbszuhbsaxugbaxsgbxsabybgssqs has beasxghvgvsxaygiaxsyvggxsas, the ship loses the last of its power and prepares to crash into Earth. Edd screams to do something and Matt and Tom try to find tells Matt to "try using this." Matt tries towdxxdwhxdbsuxdsusom if he knows what it's for, but electrocutes Tom and causes him leads back to what happened in the beginning of Spacefuckinf Face Part 1, Matt cries out for the protection of his face, which gives the ship enough power for Edd to pull the brakes and stop the ship from crashing. The gang hangs out inside the ship to look back at their adventure. Edd points out that Tom has been quiet for some of the time and saanhuasuhasnhunas. SaazshbsaxjhbsaxjhasxjhbsaxjhbxsajhbjazshbjhabhjTom says that "he's very 'xashssqhbusqyhqs sagvyasxgand explodes. Part 1 A script-reading of Space Face: Part 1 was performed at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012. The full animation was released on YouTube on June 2, and on Newgrounds two days later. Part 2 Space Face: Part 2 was released on November 26th. Originally supposed to be a collaborative video with guest animators Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin), Tom figured that this would've taken months and months of completion. So the entire project was handed to Paul ter Voorde to animate. Video Gallery Part 1 Edd crashing the spaceship.png|Edd trying to control the ship tomdeadspaceface.jpg|Tom's dead....again. eddsworldspacefacelogo.jpg|Eddsworld Presents logo Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Brief cameo appearance during the intro hesdoingsomethingstupid.jpg|"He's doing something stupid again, isn't he?" eddsworld space face screenshot.jpg|Matt vanishes eddgotthebeartraps.PNG|The bear traps are still on the roof... eddsworld space face matt dies.jpg|Electrocuted Matt eddsworld alien species.jpg|New Alien Species tomzapsmatt.jpg|"Thank you." tomwitheyesspaceface.jpg|"Cool." screamingtom.png|"Lame, Wait, AHHHHHHHHHHH!" roomofdesire.jpg|The room of desire mattsdesire.jpg|"They're so beautiful!" eddsdipleased.jpg|Displeased Edd eddsgorgeousdrawing.jpg|Edds drawing turned out terribly tomsevilsmirk.jpg|Tom's mischevious grin spacefacehome.jpg|Bai & his desire tomsstuckontheceiling.jpg|Tom's hair Steve stuck in ceiling Screen Shot 2012-06-02 at 2.09.43 AM.png|An image tweeted by Thomas Ridgewell.'Twitter update': @thetomska: SPAAAAAACE FAAAAAAAAAAAACE ... Commanderbisad.jpg|Commander Bi's touching story Edd and Tom are not amused.png|Edd and Tom are disappointed again in Matt Matt has the vanity.png|Matt made his face out of the lawn Animation Comparison.png|A comparison between Edd's animation style and Paul's animation style. gravity on.png|Gravity on Part 2 space face part 2.png |The opening title space face part 2 2.png|"You know, he really captured his grassiness." space face part 2 3.png |"Yes, your vanity beacon." Matt-and-paul alien.png|Matt & Paul Alien space face part 2 4.png|"I found a thing!" space face part 2 5.png |Edd's voice changed space face part 2 6.png |Matt drops the voice changer Matt with four arms.png|"Yay, I'm popular!" space face part 2 7.png|Tom trying to explain to Matt what he meant fsfhfshhmaarrr.png |Matt excited space face part 2 23.png|"Commander?" Shoulder shot.png|"Oh boy." Someoneyellingatbai.jpg |"COMMANDER!" space face part 2 24.png|''Quick humble him! space face part 2 8.png|Matt's too excited! space face part 2 25.png|Legacy Donator 1 Space face scene.png|Alien Ship space face part 2 26.png|Edd, Tom and Matt screaming (far away) space face part 2 9.png|Edd, Tom and Matt screaming (close up) space face part 2 10.png |Inside the Garbage Disposal bay space face part 2 11.png |"And that includes you." space face part 2 12.png|"We'll fly the ship back home ourselves if we ca-" space face part 2 13.png |Joyride thespaceship.png|Legacy Donator 2 notices the ship space face part 2 29.png|Legacy Donator 2 Tardispacefacepart2.png|TARDIS cameo space face part 2 14.png|Edd, Tom and Matt space face part 2 15.png|Eduardo, Jon and Mark space face part 2 16.png |Tom shooting with a gun similar to the one Future Edd used in WTFuture A8mXU-GCEAAZfSA.png large.png|Edd with a Medi-Gun space face part 2 17.png|About to crash Space face part 2 18.png |Tom getting shot with a lazer classictom.jpg |Tom turns back into his original 2004 design while being electrified space face part 2 19.png|"Tom, get the engine working!" - Part 2 space face part 2 20.png|Stopped just in time! space face part 2 21.png|"You're all right" space face part 2 22.png|"YAAAAAAAY!!!" Screen Shot 2012-11-26 at 7.13.09 PM.png|Matt and Tom trying to fix the ship TomEyesSpacefacepart2.png|When Matt shoots Tom, Tom gets eyes. Ultra Mega Goof.png|Note The Missing Lawn Mower tom.PNG|Original Tom Edd and Matt.jpg|Edd and Matt are not amused at the decision HairWords.jpg|Tom Gets words on his hair Art Changes matt space face differences.jpg|Edd's animation style (top) over Paul's (bottom) 'BTS/Storyboards' 2v5yrm.jpg Fcc421672b782411740e683f525e5a1c-d5l16o2.jpg Pauldraw.jpg Space Face Part 2.png Spays-fays-sketcz.png Tumblr maeo8dGZcK1rcw6seo1 1280.png Tumblr mbp4n0xabg1rcw6seo2 500.jpg Tumblr mde24yx8Jl1rcw6seo1 1280.png Tumblr mbp4n0xabg1rcw6seo1 500.jpg 602326_494362960598590_1741225804_n.png space face part two frame.png A8g3ZcuCIAIMQwC.jpg Trivia *Space Face: Part 1 marks the last episode in the Eddsworld series featuring animation and voice talents provided by Edd Gould, as Edd passed away before he could complete the rest of the episode. Paul ter Voorde has since been called in to finish the rest of the episode as well as Part 2 (and to become the show's new overall lead animator), and Tim Hautekiet had been cast as the new voice of Edd (for the rest of the series as well). **Space Face is also the second two-part episode to be released in the series overall, the first being Hammer & Fail. ***The Zombeh Attack series and the Zanta Claws series do not count as multiple-part episodes, since each episode in each series is considered a sequel to the previous episode. *Eduardo, Mark and Jon make their third overall appearances in this episode (the first two being Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2). *Part 1 spawned a mini-meme involving the lights over Edd flickering off, signifying when Edd died in the production. Visuals Part 1 *Paul holding a laser and a dead Hellucard holding a sign saying 'Ey Head' can be seen in spacesuits during the opening credits, also revealing Hellucard as Canadian. *After the title sequence of the Eddisode, Tom's trousers are dark blue but change to black at 1:04, and are black in the intro video. They stay black for every episode afterwards. *When in the backyard, Edd and Tom are drinking Coke and Smirnoff, their signature drinks. *When Edd sees the spaceship, you can see bear traps on the roof, from Zanta Claws. *In the DeviantArt version at the gravity clip you'll see the bug that Matt "murdered" in Zanta Claws is still under his shoe. *In the storage room there is many references to other media, such as: **The Portal Gun and Companion Cube from Portal and Portal 2. **The heads of C-3PO and R2-D2 along with Han Solo's costume and pistol from Star Wars. **The head of a Dalek, the Tenth Doctor's hand, and the Ninth and Eleventh Doctor's Sonic Screwdrivers from Doctor Who **The Ark of the Covenant from the Indiana Jones **The book "How to Cook for Forty Humans" from The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror I: Hungry Are the Damned **The Cooker that lives on the moon from Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out **A red uniform with a hole burnt through it from Star Trek **A spacesuit and a Tension Sheet from Red Dwarf **A picture frame with "Klattu Verata Nikto" written on it from The Evil Dead ''series, and is also on Tord's grave in Zombeh Attack 2 **A pile of Kryptonite from ''Superman **The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (the book with the words "Don't Panic" written on its cover) **The head of Twiki from Buck Rodgers in the 25th Centuary **An identity disc from Tron **A predator mask from the movies Predator, Predator 2, Predators and A.V.P. and A.V.P.R. **A Magic 8 ball **A sign saying Section 51, parodying Area 51 **A basketball, which may be referencing the movie Space Jam **A Tomee Bear **A box of Moon Boots **A Ghostbusters jumpsuit *At 2:58, if you look very closely, you see that the light flickers off over Edd (signifying the last few frames Gould animated before he died) as an alien with a rectangle eyebrow, reminiscent to Paul's famous eyebrows, walks by. *During the flashback, a cat in a space suit is seen out the window, referencing the space cats from MovieMakers. *'Goof: '''When Edd and Tom look out the window and see Matt's face on the lawn, the front of the lawnmower should have been facing the fence, not the back. *On the Newgrounds version, the '10 Hours Earlier' title at the beginning doesn't appear. Part 2 *There are several parts of the video where Matt's mouth widens as far as that of the characters featured in the ''Wallace & Gromit ''series of films. *When the guys blow up a planet, it's the same planet as the one they charged through at warp speed. *In the garbage disposal unit, a broken down WALL-E from the Disney-Pixar film of the same name, the head of Bender from ''Futurama and a very badly drawn picture of Paul can be seen as well (a joke that originated from a fan-posted Paul drawing on deviantART). The Bender head could possibly be poking at the fact that Futurama ''was one of Edd Gould's favorite TV shows. **Notice how there is also a cigar behind Bender's head, referring to how he smokes in the show. **A raygun can also be seen that looks very similar to the ones used by the aliens in the game "Alien Hominid", or by the alien in "Castle Crashers". *Before the gang comes across Eduardo and his bunch, the TARDIS from ''Doctor Who ''floats by in the background. *When Edd and the gang are having their laser fight on the ship, Tom shoots Matt with the same gun held by Future Edd in WTFuture. *When Tom is electrocuted by Matt, for a split second, he shapeshifts into his original design (with the monobrow and the three spikes in his hair). In the TV movie series finale of the show ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(''Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show), the character Ed is shocked by a joy buzzer and shapeshifts into various outfits worn throughout the course of the show (he even has a monobrow). **In some other frames, you may notice that Tom has eyes. *During the credits music, there is an interlude that plays the Eddsworld jingle and emphasizes Edd Gould's name in green. *For some reason in this episode Matt's voice is a little high-pitched. *Part 2 has yet to be uploaded on Newgrounds. *In the DeviantArt version, when Tom crashes into the ship's controls, a little bobblehead of Sergio Dominguez (TheCartoonistMan) falls off the panel. *When Tom gets shocked, if you pause for the right time, you can see words on his hair. Goofs *When Commander Bai pushes the button in the garbage disposal unit, there are three other aliens that get sucked out of the ship with him, but when you see the garbage floating in space, there are only two aliens with him. *While Tom mutters that he's drunk, he has blood on his face. It is missing later when he talks to Matt, then his face is covered with blood again. *Before the spaceship comes to a hault before crashing into the backyard, the lawnmower from Part 1 has disappeared. **All the goofs from Part 2 were corrected in the deviantART completed version. References Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld